1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to a lightweight light emitting diode (LED) lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
A general illumination device such as a projection lamp, a road lamp or any other lamp usually comes with a lamp cup manufactured by an aluminum extrusion molding method, and a containing space is formed at the lamp cup for installing a light emitting unit therein, so that light emitted from the light emitting unit can be reflected and/or refracted to provide a light source required in a certain specific area.
If the light emitting unit of the aforementioned illumination device is a high-brightness light emitting body, a heat dissipating device is usually installed to dissipate the high heat produced by the light emitting unit during the light emission to prevent shortening the life of the light emitting unit due to the high heat or increasing the costs of maintenance, repair and use.
The conventional lamp cup is made of a material such as aluminum with a higher coefficient of thermal conductivity, and whose lamp cup and heat dissipating fin are manufactured by an aluminum extrusion method, so that the high heat produced by the light emitting unit can be dissipated. However, if the lamp cup is used for a larger lamp, the total weight of the lamp manufactured by the aluminum extrusion method is heavy, and the aluminum metal has a high cost, and thus the conventional lamp cup incurs a higher manufacturing cost.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a feasible design to overcome the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art.